Birth of the Black Rose
by TheApatheticRoseofCalamity
Summary: When Yang is shot and killed by Roman Torchwick, what will Ruby do to avenge her sister? What happens afterwards when it's all said and done? And when the gods give Ruby the one thing she desires most, them what? Follow team RWBY as they continue onto their third year at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Birth of the Black Rose**_

Chapter one

**Ruby POV**

my eyes grew wide in horror. i watched her body hit the ground. Golden locks fanned out around her fallen form. i watched as ember celica hit the ground with a hard clanging of metal.

"well that was unexpected. can't say i'll miss her though. the only thing i wish was for her to hear your final scream." said Roman Torchwick. a cocky smirk plastered on his face. i looked down at my sister, Yang, and at the gaping hole in her torso. i choked back a sob as i realized she was dead. my sister, Yang Xao Long, was dead. she died trying to protect me, that should be me on the ground not her! i felt my sembalence activate as i vanished into black rose petals. i appeared next to cresent rose, which was embedded into a large tree trunk, and slowly started stalking towards Roman, his eyes finally landing on me. My eyes began to burn, and i knew they were changing color. they were now a burning, golden yellow. my cape and hood began to fade into an onyx black in color. the smirk on his face was instantly replaced with one of caution, and right as i was about to strike, Cinder, his partner, came to his rescue, and bailed him out in a rain of fire.

"so long Red. maybe next time we can finish this." he said with a sadistic smile on his face. i quickly started firing long range rounds at them, but they vanished in a wisp of smoke. i sheathed Cresent rose with a sigh and walked back to the cold, lifeless form of my sister. i kneeled down and undid Ember celica from her wrists and attached them to mine. i then picked her up and began walking towards the school. Blake and Weiss found us soon after that. Blake began crying over the loss of her girlfriend. while Weiss gave me a look of pity.

"help me get her to the school. we will bury her next to my mother." i said in a dead, monotone voice. she nodded her head and began helping me to the school. see when we first arrived at Beacon, we found the Cemetery, and in it was a single gravestone with a burning rose engraved into it. it was my mother's grave. i didn't even knew she had one untill then. we crossed the boundary of the forest and were welcomed with the sight of Proffesor Ozpin and team JNPR. proffessor Ozpin immediatly tried comforting me, saying he would have her buried next to my mother, how Torchwick would not get away with this. i looked at him simply and said, "i know he won't." he seemed startled by my dead voice but what do you expect? i just lost the last of my family. he led us to the infirmary to have me checked out but found nothing wrong. they took Yang's body and began the cleansing process, for immediate burial. it was traditon in my family that when you were near the site for the burial, it happens immediatly. i waited at my mother's tombstone for my sister's body to arrive. soon, Glynda Goodwitch dug the hole with her semblance, and we lowered her body in to the hole.

"Goodbye. Big sister." i said as a single tear came down my face. Goodwitch closed the hole and made a tombstone for her. it had her symbol, the Burning Dahlia, and her name, just like mom's tombstone. Blake was bawling as tears streaming down her face, while the entire Team JNPR had silent tears rolling down their faces. Weiss being the good girlfriend she was, gave me hug and held me. i stood there for what seemed like hours just staring at her name. eventually i went back to the dorm room and began packing my stuff. as soon as i was done, i made my way to Yang's bed and began getting all her ammunition for Ember Celica. as soon as i was done loading them into the barrels, and into my side pouches. the door opened revealing Blake. Her eyes were red and puffy but she saw me just fine.

"you're leaving?" she asked shocked that i would even do such a thing. i nodded my head slowly. "you know that's not what she would want right?" i again nodded my head and starting walking towards the door. she stopped me before i could leave. she gave me a hug and told me to stay safe. i nodded my head one last time, and left beacon behind as i began looking for my sister's murderer.

*****One Year Later*** **

**Weiss POV**

Weiss was finishing her last class of the day, and then was going to join Blake to go to Yang's Grave. it was the one year anniversary, and Ruby had made a name out there for herself. The Black Rose. An assasin to the highest degree. never failed a job and after only one man. Roman Torchwick. He is the sole reason any of this happened, why Yang was dead, and why Ruby Changed so much. I thought all of this over as I walked back to my dorm where Blake would no doubt be waiting. sure enough, said faunus was strapping her sword to her back as I walked into the room. I quickly got changed and we both headed out to the graves. when we were close enough we saw a black, hooded figure standing infront of the graves. Blake and I drew our swords and approched the figure cautiously.

"what are you doing near this grave site. it is only available to visit by a select few. state your purpose and leave or we will force you to leave." I said with unmistakable anger. the Figure didn't turn around but spoke instead. a dead tired voice replied with, "just visiting my sister. I will leave now. sorry for this inconvenience." I knew that voice anywhere. I fell in love with the owner of that voice.

"Ruby!" I yelled in happiness. I ran up and hugged the black cloaked figure. the figure stiffened but then relaxed as she recognize the white haired girl hugging her. "Weiss." she sighed in content. I looked Ruby over to make sure she was okay and not hurt in any way. secretly I was checking her out though. she was seventeen now, almost eighteen. her height had come up a little bit, making her 5'8 now. Two inches taller than Weiss herself. she was very muscular now and her chest area had puffed out a bit. I blushed at the thought and noticed that her hood was down now, revealing her long crimson hair. and when i say long i mean long. it probably reached down to her ankles now. she had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a long time, and speaking of her eyes they were the same Burning yellow as when she left. Blake let out a sob and i turned to her to see her Perform a Flying leap towards the young scythe weilder. Ruby barely had enough time to catch her and she held onto the both of us as if we weighed nothing. i saw Ember Celica still attached to her wrists, but they got a paint job. everywhere that was yellow before, was black. Cresent Rose still hung on her back but it looked slightly different. Blake finally let go and Ruby spoke the words that i never thought i would have heard. atleast not for a long time.

"I got him. he's dead. i can finally come back without feeling any regrets." i smiled at the news and hugged her again.

"well, that is certainly splendid news. when were you going to tell the headmaster about this?" we all turned around to see a smiling Proffesor Ozpin. "it is of course okay with the headmaster, i already talked to him, you see, he was very happy to have the last Rose back at his school." he said speaking in third person just to keep the mood bright. Ruby nodded her head and sighed.

"good. now, not to be rude, but i haven't exactly slept since i left so if you all wouldn't mind, i would like to visit our dorm for some sleep." she said as she put her hood back up and held her hand out to me. i quickly took it and the three of us made their way to the dorms. As we got their Pyrrah and Jaun made their way out of their dorm to greet us. they noticed the cloaked figure holding my hand and instantly got mad.

"Weiss schnee! are you holding someone other than Ruby's hand? What if she were to magically come back at this very moment and see you holding this stranger's hand. you even said there was no one else for you! how could you go back on your word so easy?" Jaune rambled on and on, making me blush with embarrasment as the more he talked. finally Ruby spoke up and ended all thought process in Jauns head.

"Jaune. relax. i'm sure ruby will understand. after all, Weiss is holding hands with te one she loves in all the world. so i think this Ruby person will be completly fine with it." she spoke with such a dead tone, but you could sense the laughter and amusement behind it. Pyrrah on the other hand was about to flip a lid.

"i challenge you to a spar right here right now. if i win, you walk away and leave Weiss alone. If you win, and that is a huge if, you can remain where you are by Weiss's side. do we have a deal?" she held out her hand and without even thinking about it she shook her hand. a little bit of Ember Celica fell out of her sleeve, but with the new paint job, it wasn't recognized.

**Ruby POV**

I followed her all the way to Team JNPR's Sparring feild and pulled back my sleeves, making Ember Celica slide into active mode. this seemed to make Pyrrah mad as she recognized the style of weapon.

"How dare you use that type of weapon in this battle. i will obliterate you now!" she yelled as she pulled her spear and sheild out and charged. i simply stood there untill her attack would have hit me, and activated my semblence. black rose petals were all that was left where i was standing. her eyes widened in realization.

"Ruby!" instead of attacking me now she ran at me and hugged me.

"man what is it with me getting hugged so much in one day? you would think i'm famous or something." i let her hug me for a few more seconds, then i pried her off of me. "No offence Pyrrah, but i haven't slept since i left. i would really like to go to my old bed, or any bed for that matter, and sleep with my girlfriend in my arms. can we talk more at breakfast tommorrow?" she nodded her head. i grabbed Weiss's hand once again and we walked back to the dorm.

"oh Ruby, there might be a slight problem, heh, you see we took the extra beds out since we didnt need them, and me and Blake got king size beds..." Weiss said as she looked down rather guilty. I chuckled a bit and pulled her into my arms suddenly. she settled against my front quickly, looking up at me i seized my chance and kissed her for the first time in a year. it was deep and passionate, with so much love that words cannot express. we pulled away to catch our breath and she hugged me closer. i then motioned to our room and she sighed.

"way to ruin a good moment." she said with a chuckle. but she led me to our room nonetheless. she opened the door and began pulling me towards the large white cannopy bed. she went to her dresser to get her night gown and went to the bathroom to change. i proceeded to take my cloak off, leaving me in a pair of baggy pants and a skin tight shirt. she came out of the bathroom shortly after and wolf whistled. i turned around and saw her in her nightgown and blushed a bit. she looked like a snow goddess. there was no way to put it differently. she blushed a bit and grabbed me by my hand and led me to the bed. she pulled back the covers and we got into bed together. as she snuggled closer to me, she said the words that made my night.

"i'm glad you're back. i really missed this." i snuggled closer to her and we both fell asleep like that.

**Next Morning**

I awoke to sunshine blinding me in the face. i groaned and felt something shift besides me. i looked down and saw Weiss slowly opening her eyes. i smiled at her and kissed her.

"man, now that is a wake up call. can i get another?" she asked. i gladly oblidged. we got up and she went to go and change. i got my cloak and put it on sliding my hood over my face. Weiss came out of the batroom with a smile and we began to walk to the mess hall. as soon as we walked in the door, every eye was on Ruby. Everyone Knew who she was. Or rather who she became. The Black Rose at beacon. eveybody began trying to figure out why he was here. he never came this close to beacon. in fact he has made it known he would only come here if one thing happened. but know one knew what it was. I walked with Weiss at my side holding my hand, which didn't go unnoticed. whispers began to float around that the Great Weiss Schnee had finally gotten over Ruby Rose, and gone for someone with a reputation. i rolled my eyes. If they only knew. then blake appeared out of nowhere and yanked my hood down causing everybody in the lunch room to gasp n horror at what the Black Rose might do to the poor Faunus.

"Ruby, if you would stop playing around, your food is waiting. courtesy of Ren. Except he doesn't know why he was told to make them. so c'mon. everyone's waiting. she had a small smile on her face as she dragged me towards our old table. Ren looked up from his Text book and his mouth dropped.

"Nora, did you put something in my food again?" he asked cautiously. she looked at him and then at what she was looking at and fainted.

"well that's a new one. Nora fainting and Ren shocked. what else can my return do to scare people?" i asked with a small smile on my face. Jaune got on top of the table and at the top of his lungs he yelled to the whole mess hall.

"Ruby Rose is back!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

classes began as normal, no one would face me in a sparring match, but hey what do you expect. i was the Black Rose. the strongest Huntress out there right now. no one in their right mind would face me and expect to win. after that morning with Ren and Nora, everyone left my friends alone. Yeah it seemed that people were giving my team crap about my sister's death, and my leave. the first time said person did this, Cardin needed new underwear. i did not leave any mercy for him. Everyone quickly got the hint. team RWBY's leader was back, and new and improved. and you did not mess with her. you would soon feed yourself to a deathstalker than mess with her.

Hearing these rumors go around like little sparks of fire, i was happy. i was now scoring good grades on my tests and other assignments, my girlfriend and I didn't get get crap for being together. and our relationship even brought others into relationships. Ozpin even Okayed gay relationships. that made alot of people one thing bothered me...

"whats up Ruby? you seem out of it..." Weiss said trying to kiss me. I gave her a nice heated kiss and sat up.

"It's something i heard on my way back here. Something about the dead being brought back to life. some way to do it, but without any consequences. If i could use it to bring back Yang, we would all be back together." I said sitting up and letting the wind hit my shirtless torso. she sat up to clutching the comforter to her chest, putting a hand to my cheek, she said, "she's gone Ruby, there's nothing we can do about it." i stood up and began to dress.

"but she didn't deserve to die that day. the shot was aimed at me." i muttered as i sat down now dressed. I began to think about how many possibilities there were to saving here that day.

"You want your sister alive, but here is the question, did she need to die that day?" said a voice in the center of the room. i looked up to see a hooded man with a simple looking wood handled scythe in one hand. "if you believe your sister was not meant to die that die, why don't you contact the Gods, why don't you pray?" It said in a Dry voice, as if it hadn't drank anything in weeks.

"because i am far beyond the help of Gods. I tried at first, then i realized, it is too late for my groveling and begging. So i went after the man who killed her." I said in a confident tone, knowing i was probably going to get backhanded by this hooded being. It looked at me and began to chuckle.

"well you are not beyond the the help of Gods, in fact, they have entrusted you with the option to bring your sister back from the dead, or become and all powerful Goddess." I looked at him strangely.

"why? What have i done noteworthy?" I asked. i knew what my answer would be as soon as he asked it, but I wanted to know why.

"You killed Roman Torchwick, you have successfully slain the Grimm Dragon, got rid of most of the population of grim, tamed almost all of the Beo wolves, and even after all that, you have asked for nothing. We would gladly give your sister back." I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that was the one I was going to pick?" I asked suspiciously.

"After all the previous actions, you really think we would believe you would take infinite power over your sister? We're Gods not idiots. Anyways. Here she is. Safe and sound. She is exactly like she was just before Torchwick shot her. She even still has Ember Celica. You have a lot of explaining to do though. He walked over to Weiss who hadn't said a word, and closed her open mouth, and went goodbye in a poof of smoke. and and echo of his voice was heard, "you still have your Ember Celica by the way." and with that any trace of him was gone. groaning could be heard from over in Blake's bed, and Yang shot up. She checked herself for a shotgun blast in her chest, checked her surroundings, and noticed Weiss and someone she didn't recognize.

"Hey Weiss, have you seen Ruby? I had this weird dream." and with that i fainted.

*****Third POV*****

"Hey Weiss, Have you seen Ruby? I had this weird dream" yang said.

Ruby fainted as soon as she said those words. "Man, she can take on the Grimm Dragon, but she faints when she hears her sisters voice for the first time since we buried her? It's a wonder Blake hasn't walked in the door yet." As if by clock work, Blake walked in the door and saw Yang sitting on her bed. She immediately fainted, but not before Yang caught her.

"can someone explain what's going on?" she asked. "and why do people keep fainting when ever they see me?" Weiss being the blunt one of the group tried to but it simply for the brawler. but might have put it to simply.

"You're dead. That dream you had was not a dream. You've been dead for a year. Simply put, we buried you next to your mother a year ago. Any questions?" she nodded her head and pointed to Ruby in an Awkward manner.

"Who is that and why is she sitting on your lap. I thought you were going out with Ruby!" she yelled going to set Blake down on her bed while keeping a suspicious eye on the teen dressed in all black.

"One. She wasn't sitting on my lap untill she fainted. And even now she isn't exactly sitting on my lap. Two. Keep it down down untill we can contact Professor Ozpin about this. and finally Three. This is your sister. Ruby took it hard after you died. She just came back a yesterday. She killed the person who killed you. But it turned her into this." I said,my voice softening at the end. She looked over her baby sister and began to cry.

"i wouldn't have recognized her. She even took Ember Celica.

*****Ruby's POV*****

I woke up to someone crying over me. "Fuck Weiss, if it means that much I will go back to digging in the cookie jar I'm sure there will be another cookie for you." i said still half asleep. the person on top of me stiffened and then i realized they had familiar gauntlets around there wrists. Then the images of last night came into my head.

"My sister is not allowed to use bad language like that!" Yang said while hugging the life out of me.

"you're sister is not allowed to do most of the stuff she does now. Hanging out with Beo wolves being one of the minor ones." i said with a smirk on my face. "you should be thankful," she pulled back from her hug and she gave me a questioning look. " I never got drunk, i never got laid, and I never smoked those nasty ass cigarettes you used to smoke. i am practically an angel." she looked at me and smiled.

"well we better fix that shouldn't we?" she gave me a devious smirk. i shook my head no.

"as much as i wanted to back then, i realize now what alot of that stuff means. And i have no need to tarnish my fighting abilty with nicotine and alchohol. Let alone tarnish my relationship with my girlfriend." she looked at me with an expression i couldn't quite make out.

"Oh sis! I'm so proud of you!" she said and gave me another death hug. Weiss came back in the room with Ozpin, which was a surprise to me.

"It seems the rumors are true. However," he turned on Weiss. "you did not need to freeze my coffee to get me down here." i laughed at that. and soon the entire room was laughing. well, those who were awake or did not have the name Ozpin. "Ms. Xiao Long, While it is nice that you are alive and well, Ms. Black rose needs to get her stuff together. She said she would teach Blacksmithing until your uncle could arrive." i shrugged my shoulders and pushed my sister of me with ease.

"Man, Ruby,you got some muscle. and who is this Black Rose I've been hearing about. It's non stop chatter on the schools blogging page. Black Rose did this, and Black Rose did that. Did you you see the way Black Rose looked at me? Ugh. I'd like to take this guy down a notch." Yang said as she was browsing the schools blog page. Weiss began laughing quitly at first and then out right laughing at some of the stuff Yang was reading off. I put Crecent Rose in it's holder on my back and put my big black cloak on. By now Weiss was about to explode over the amount of dates i was getting asked out on. I decided t put her worries to rest and have fun all at the same time. I came up behind Weiss and gave her a backwards hug.

"You know that the Black Rose only has a thing for snowflakes right?" I asked her. she seemed to stop worrying instantly and gave me a kiss. Yang looked looked at me incredulously.

"My baby sister is the Black rose? Since when?" she asked. i came out of the kiss looking straight into Weiss's ice blue eyes, and here looking into my fire orange eyes.

"shortly after you died." I said and left it at that. I loaded my Ember Celica and walked to where the blacksmithing class was going to be. I put my hood up as soon as i left the door. Weiss began to walk with me and we walked in together. I gave her a kiss without revealing my face which was funny because of all the fangirls who thought i was a boy. Thats right, i was teaching first years. I was a third year, teaching first years. Not at all uncommon.

"Hello Class. Do not speak, do not pass notes, and do NOT stare at me as if i am yours. we will begin first year Blacksmithing. Normally if you havent already, you would be forging your own weapon of your own design. Seeming as how you all have done that, we will begin the next step. any questions" I began to observe the room. We had taken quite a few flights of steps down here. the room was surrounded in hard rock, and the room was quite large. So large, that you could fit the town of vale in here. I saw that one of the more intelligent first years raised there hand. I nodded towards him.

"What weapons have you forged by yourself, Professor Rose?" he asked. i looked at him and immediately recognized him.

"You are Lie Ren's brother yes?" he nodded his head and I thought about it. He was from an esteemed family. They took pride in their fighting styles. I figured i would humor him.

" I made and modified three weapons on my own design." I pulled out Cresent Rose and shot a bullet on the other side of the room. "one form." i quickly pulled the lever and switched it scythe form. "second form" i quickly took my stance as some of the kids took an awestruck expression. I went to look back at Weiss to find that Yang and Blake had joined her. I decided to be a show off right then. "and here is the other one. Welcome Ember Celica 2.0." I activated Ember Celica's plasma mode, and they quickly grew around my fist, and then some. Soon enough i had dual plasma cannons that were shrinking onto my arms to were they were being worn on my arms up to my shoulders. Six inches off of where my fists should be, were the barrels. All the way up the barrels were rotating cylinders that moved to show red lights here and there. My three teammates were in shock.

"You said you've made and modified three weapons, where's the third?" the same boy asked.

"Let us hope that the world will never have to see it again. That weapon should not be used by anyone. Now, before forging any weapon, you must always have an extremely detailed layout of how your weapon is going to be built.

And it went on like this for a few hours. Even the rest of team RWBY thinking about upgrading their weapons. Lunch came before any one thought it would and Ruby told people to put their Blueprints where they would find them in two days. Wiess came up to Ruby with Blake and Yang beside her.

"The third weapon you were talking about, is it really that terrifying?" Blake asked her. Ruby looked at them and there scared faces and laughed. She laughed so hard her hood fell down and she had tears running down her cheeks.

"It isn't even done yet and it's just a scythe with a prototype dust I found on my hunt. It's a rare black dust that only grows in a certain area. speaking of which, I am going to go work on. go ahead and go to lunch girls." they all nodded their heads in ok.

*****Third POV*****

Little did they know that the golden eyed girl was putting the finishing touches on the deadly blade she was working on. Putting the last deadly designs on her blade of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

*****Yang's POV**

"Who would like to pair up with Ms. Rose today? Her partner is unavailable at this moment." Glynda Goodwitch said at the beginning of this feild assignment. Nobody seemed to be wanting to be her partner for this one. It might have something to do with the new weapon strapped under her cloak. One person noticed it and everybody is glad he did. Known fact:When the Black Rose has a new weapon, you stay out of her way. Especially with this assignment.

"I will." Everbody looked to see who the person with a death wish was. It was none other than her sister, who was supposed to be dead. Most people's reaction to this was to pinch themselves. Other people fainted.

"Bad idea Yang. There was a reason nobody was accepting the offer to be my partner." Ruby said with a smile.

"Hey if Weiss can't stand the challenge then i will take it. What are we hunting?" Ruby smiled when Yang said this.

"Each other." She said as she went to her launch point. Use the bullets i left for you. Or you won't stand a chance. Ja ne." And with that she launched in to the forest. Goodwitch turned to me and gave me a pitiful look.

"Objective for this mission, take the flag. it is a simple capture the flag mission. I'm sure because you are her sister she will leave you relatively unharmed. But in any case, best of luck to you. Yang Xiao Long proceed to launch point." I walked with a swagger to my step to the Catapult. On my way students were saying that i was as good as dead. Doesnt matter if it was my sister or or not. I sighed and put on my aviator glasses and she launched me. I landed close to the area we had to go to get our relics in the entrance exam. In fact as I Walked up to the podiums, I realized some were still there. That kind of unnerved me. I began looking for my sister in the places i figured she wouldn't be. Turns out she stayed right where she landed. In a big crater. As soon as i saw her she put her hood back and allowed me into her range of hearing. Unfortunately that was the entire crater. And i being the idiot that i am, said screw it and went on for a frontal attack. Turns out, her new scythe ,yeah, heh, it's really big. The blade itself was longer than i am tall. It had demonic markings of Beo wolves along the top of it, holding it in place to the shaft. The shaft itself had a demonic edge to it. I didn't even wanna see what it's second mode was.

"looks like you took my warning to heart. those new bullets are .50 caliber FMG rounds that were really hard to order. Your shot gun slugs just weren't cutting it any more." she said seriously. I nodded in approval and fired one off. She disappeared and all that was Black rose petals. "Game over." I noticed the blade around my neck and the shell casing still hadn't hit the ground.

"So it is." She pressed the button on her Scythe and it folded up until it was just a long staff. She pressed the communicator on her wrist and Goodwitch said she would come and get us. When she did arrive, she immediately asked about the new scythe. She even asked about the name.

"The name is Deathly Abandon. A simple weapon, but it is still incomplete. It will be added with some type of rifle, possibly something heavier. Who knows right now." She told Goodwitch on the way back.

*****Ruby's POV*****

"You've spent most of your free time with your new weapon, can you spend a little of it with me?" Weiss asked me.

"Of course." I said as we made our way to our room when classes were over. "Let me take a shower first okay? I smell like the forge." she nodded her head and I grabbed my night clothes which consisted of black sweatpants and a black cotton shirt. And underwear of course. I hopped in the shower with the steaming hot water coming down on me I felt it begin to relax my muscles, and then i felt hands wrap around my waist. I jumped, thinking it was a grimm, but it was Weiss bare naked, and in the shower with me. What began as a heavy make out session, became so much more.

*****A Few Hours Later*****

Blake and Yang came back in a flurry of kisses. Weiss and I watched them as they made it to the bed and began to undress each other.We began to laugh silently, but it eventually was heard by the black haired faunus, and we were seen for what we were wearing: which was nothing. we just had the white comforter covering us and They noticed every detail of it.

"so...how was it?" Yang asked with a sly look on her face. Blake hit her over the head and put her hands over her breasts.

"it was great. but i'm sure you already knew this?" i said, indicating to the radio controlled bumblebee stationed right on Weiss's nightstand.

"heh about that...please don't kill me." she said in embarassment. i chuckled a litle bit.

"i'm not going to kill you. just don't do it again." she nodded head furiously and went to pick up her and Blake's shirt. Weiss did the same except grabbed all of our clothing from the ground. I quickly got dressed to were i was wearing a pear of black skinny jeans and a black sleevless half shirt. i got a wolf whistle from Weiss and a shocked expression from my sister.

"rubes, when did you get a six pack?" Yang asked shocked. i looked down and looked at my abs and shrugged with an i don't know. she chuckled a bit and layed down. i looked at Weiss and told her i was going to the forge to put the finishing touches on my scythe. she nodded and said don't take too long. i nodded and put my cloak on and walked to the forge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Ruby's POV**

after finishing my scythe, I went and tested it out at the sparring feild. i had added a FAD assault rifle attachment and a third attachment that was a tri barrel mini gun. people would learn not to mess with team RWBY ever again. i quickly arrived at the sparring ground and switched to the first setting. The FAD was a very powerful assault rifle in which had the same range as Cresent Rose had had. with just a little more power behind it. I aimed down the sights and fired off a round and when it connected, the target burst into shreds of material and flew everywhere. i looked down to the rifle in my hands and smirked in accomplishment. then i realized i would have to pay for the repairs to the training grounds. i chuckled a little bit and sensed someone watching me so i switched to the tri barrel mini gun and quickly obliterated the rest of the targets. whoever was watching me quickly got the hell out of dodge but i activated my semblance and appeared in front of said person and converted my weapon back into stage one, scythe mode and held it to their neck. then i saw the blonde hair and yellow gauntlets.

"what are you doing Yang?" i said with a sigh. she looked a little nervous at being caught spying.

"i wanted to see the new weapon in action. and i wanted to see if you could help me with the ideas i have for Ember Celica's upgrade." she said sheepishly. i looked at her and judged her actions to be justifeid.

"if you wanted to do that you didn't have to hide...i would have gladly helped and let you watch. and as far as upgrading ember celica, you have to come up with you're own idea." i said simply to her. she gave me a wicked grin and launched into a discussion about how she wants to make them gatlin guns and such. I smirked at her and we spent the next couple hours forging her new weapons.

*****The next morning*****

we finished Yang's gatlin guns shortly after sunrise the next day. the only down side to any of this was we had no sleep for class so we rushed to get some coffee and rushed even faster to class. the entire class was in an uproar when we showed up. only because Weiss was fighting Cardin wile the teacher was no where to be found. Blake quickly ran over and began talking.

"Cardin challenged Weiss to be your girlfriend Ruby. She would have never have accepted had he not attacked her. her left arm is useless and her semblance can only take her so far. she needs help. but Cardin's teammates wo't let me any where near her so i can get her out of there." Blake informed me. I instantly grew angry and charged my semblance in a new way. something i learned from the Grimm Dragon, who not many knew was still alive, but kept very happy as a friend of mine. He taught me many things. including this trick. i charged my semblance to a near intoxicating presence in the air. my eyes, i knew had become slits and were burning orange, stared at Cardin who still didn't seem to see me. everyone else on the other hand saw me as my aura charged the air with static electricity. i slowly and angrily walked to where the two people were fighting and everyone quickly got out of the way, for fear for their life or something else i will never know. as soon as i reached the end of the crowd and into the makeshift arena, Weiss noticed me. But Cardin didn't. Weiss had stopped moving and didn't see the incoming attack. i did. i pulled out my scythe and ran forwards in the blink of an eye and was blocking Cardin's large battle mace with one hand. with an emotionless face on, i asked Weiss one question.

"How bad are you hurt Weiss?" i asked with no emotion in my voice. her eyes widened a little bit but she answered me.

"my left arm is no doubt broken, Myrtenaster is empty and broken beyond any sort of repair. my aura has taken quite a beating in blocking his attacks. all in all i'm in pretty bad shape. i'm lucky you showed up when you did." she said while holding her left arm close to her body. the intensity to the static electricity in the room increased as she finished speaking. i locked eyes with Cardin and pushed back on his mace just a little bit, but he was launched across the room.

"let it be known to all, that team RWBY is not to be messed with. You have wronged the Black Rose, and in doing so, unleashed her anger. she has the ability to single handedly take on all of us here and come out unscathed. Cardin Winchester, i here by expel you from my school, along with your entire team. you have three hours to pack your belongings and vacant campus. Or i will let Miss Rose disipline you in whatever way she may seem, short of killing you. only then will your team and your self be able to stay. choose wisely." said Professor Ozpin. He had walked in when i pushed Cardin across the classroom. Cardin looked scared, but arrogantly spoke his next words.

"i will take ruby's punishment." he said with a cocky attitude. Ozpin walked up to me and started laying out rules on what i could and couldn't do.

"Professor Ozpin. if i may ask, can i take him to a friend of mine? as long as i get this friend of mine to not kill him?" i asked with venom lacing my voice. he nodded his head and gave me two weeks to dish out whatever i seemed fit. i nodded my head and walked over to my girlfriend and made sure she was healing well now that the medic had shown up with plenty of purple dust. she was walkinjg just fine and was healed enough to travel.

"gather team RWBY. we are leaving for two weeks. pack enough to survive until then." she nodded her head subtly and walked off to Yang and Blake. i walked over to Cardin and picked him up. "you are in for one hell of a time. when my friend gets done with you, heh , well, that's if i can hold him back, you will wish you never crossed me. is that clear?" he nodded his head and i shoved him off to pack and be ready to leave in half an hour.

*****Two Days Later*****

we were walking through the mountains and into a large cave. so large that the entirety of beacon could fit in just the entrance. twice.

"Fafnir! are you here?!" i yelled as loud as i could.

_**Ruby? what are you doing here? is something wrong or did you come for more lessons?**_ the voice replied.

"i'm here for a favor. this asshole," she shoved Cardin towards the ground with her boot. "has hurt my beloved. far worse than that of which i did to you, before we struck our deal." a loud rumbling echoed in the cave before rocks started crumbling from the ceiling. the rest of team RWBY who was behind Ruby were getting nervous.

_**I will rip his head from his body! This is Unforgivible!**_

"just keep him alive. otherwise, do what you wish." i said in a monotone voice.

_**your beloved, is she ok?**_

"she is right behind me. would you like to meet her?" i asked politley though still with no emotion.

_**yes.**_ a large rumbling was heard and giant footsteps could be heard before a large scaly clawed foot stepped out from the shadows. a large black dragon dropeed his head enough to look me in the eyes.

"Fafnir, this is Weiss Schnee. my girlfriend." i said as i pulled Weiss into a hug she returned.

_**hello Weiss. i am Fafnir the Dreadnaught. The last of the Grimm Dragons.**_


	5. Author's note

Good evening readers.

i wish to inform you of the news of my eminent return to the works of fanfiction and continuation of quite a few of my stories. Recently i have received messages from fellow authors to adopt quite a number of my stories. i wish to inform those authors of one crucial notice as of now.

those stories now belong to you. I ask that you only give credit where credit is due.

The reason i post this author's note, despite my unspoken distaste for doing such a thing, is because as of this moment i am announcing the rewrite The Birth of the Black Rose. my writing style has changed, and as such, continuing from where it is now, would be a confusing mess. it will be under a new name, and stay in similar plot to the original. hopefully. there will no doubt be many changes and/or tweaks. it has been pointed out many times, that the mistakes and plot or obvious lack of, is killing the story. i wish to rectify that. thank you for understanding, and your reviews ad follows. you have absolutely no idea how much it makes my day to get the e-mail stating someone is following me or my story.

sincerely,

The Apathetic Rose of Calamity


End file.
